


Welcome To Fright Night

by Lovethistoomuch



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunter AU, Vampire/Vampire Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethistoomuch/pseuds/Lovethistoomuch
Summary: When Charley and Amy decide to rescue their friend from a vampire lair, they get unexpected help from pofessional vampire hunter Peter Vincent, whos boyfriend has been killed by the same tribe. Or so he says...This is a reimagining of the ending of Fright Night, in which Peter Vincent is an actual vampire hunter. Most of it is inspired by Fright Night but there are no spoilers for the movie.





	Welcome To Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> Since it has been a while since I saw Twilight, and the realtionship was more inspired by Fright Night's Peter/Ginger, Aro is probably a bit OOC.

"Oh shit!", Charley cursed under his breath as soon as he and Amy were safely out of hearing distance: "Oh shit, shit, shit!" He still could not believe what he had seen! Vampires. Real, true vampires right in front of his nose! Pale skin, red eyes, long fangs, the whole deal and that wasn't all he had seen. In his mind he still saw the blood, still heard the screams. If they were going to get Ed out of there, they had to hurry! If he was even still alive.

Rushing away from the mansion, into the forest, Amy suddenly grabbed his hand. As he shot her a look he could see her wide eyes and shocked expression, possibly very similar to his own. _Please, make it so that nobody has seen us!_ Was all he could think. The thought of being discovered, being dragged back there, being drained like a juice box. He couldn't bare it! But they hadn't seen them! They couldn't have!

Suddenly, he was knocked over by an incredible force. He didn't even see where the guy came from but he had knocked him down in an instant. In his head, he screamed, but no words escaped his mouth. He was far to shocked for that. Water was splashed in his face as he tumbled down, he heard Amy scream, loud and shrill for a second, then muffled by a hand. Charley frantically rubbed at his eyes, which were wet for inexplicable reasons. _Why would a vampire splash you with water? _And then, suddenly, he saw him: A man, in a black leather coat, kneeling over Amy, holding her mouth shut with one hand and pressing a cross to her forehead with the other. Before Charley could even fathom what was happening, the man let go of her and she scrambled back on the floor towards him.

“Fuck!”, the man cursed: “Fuck you're not vampires!” He looked about himself. “Oh no! All that holy water. For nothing! Fuck!” Charley blinked. He began to take in the features of the strange man in the dim light. He was gaunt with messy short hair and his eyes were circled by more than enough eyeliner for everyone present.

“Who are you?”, Amy suddenly said what he was only wondering: “Why did you attack us like that?”

The head of the stranger shot around and he was fixing her with a glaring look. “Because I thought you were vampires, which you are _clearly_ not! And now I've wasted some of my precious equipment!” He made a step towards them but one of his legs gave way and made him stumble, tough not enough to make him fall. Charley got the sudden impression that the man was completely hammered.

“By the way”, the man said: “What were you doing in that mansion? If you're not vampires? And if you're not surprised by me mentioning vampires? And if you're not under pursuit of vampires from inside?” He looked down on them but his expression stayed unchanged.

“They got our friend”, Charley said truthfully: “We wanted to get him back. Get him out of there.”

“Ha! That's adorable!”, the man replied: “Really, truly! You wanted to get him back?”, his voice sounded mocking: “Was that your plan? Just going in and getting him out? Forget it!”

Charley scrambled to his feet because he felt ridiculous, lying on the floor like that and he also gave Amy a hand up. Also, it was a lot easier to get angry with someone, standing right in front of them than just glancing at them stupidly from the ground. “No, that was not our plan!”, he hissed: “We were going to see what we were up against and then we'd devise a plan to come back later!”

“Really?”, the man moved his head back in surprise: “And what if they had seen you? If your brilliant plan of staying undetected hadn't worked?”

“Then I would have had this!” Charley held up the crossbow that he had purchased the day before and that had been attached to his back with a strap until now.

This action got him even more of a surprised look and then a little laugh. “Really? Maybe you're not as useless as I thought”, the man chuckled: “You could take an eye out with that! Alright, I am Peter Vincent, professional vampire hunter.” He stretched out is hand, first to Amy, who took it, introducing herself as well, then to Charley.

“Come on, then, run along!”, Peter said: “No use in hanging around any longer. Let's go to my secret lair and discuss this a bit further.”

“Secret lair?”, Charley repeated. He couldn't believe his luck. Had they really just run into a vampire hunter by pure chance right in the moment, they needed one the most?

“Jeah, well...”, Peter replied vaguely: “Some people would call it a flat but where's the drama in that?”

While they were walking, Charley told Peter about his friend. How he had been convinced that in the mansion in the forest, there was a lair of vampires and how he himself hadn't believed him. How he had come up with the most ridiculous signs as proof until, two days ago he had planned to go in and prove his theory once and for all. From that, he hadn't returned, so Amy and Charley had armed themselves and snuck in to see if they could find him. What they had found was proof, disturbing proof and the resolution to get Ed out of there by all means.

Peter listened and nodded from time to time but he didn't interrupt. Even though his walk looked quite unsteady, he was rather fast and the two had to hurry to keep up with him. As Charley finally stopped, Peter looked grim. “I have to tell you this now, don't get your hopes up! Your friend is probably dead”, he said, taking a swig from a flask that he had hidden somewhere in his leather coat: “I'm speaking from experience.” Charley and Amy exchanged looks.

“Have they got someone you know too?”, Amy asked hesitantly.

Peter didn't bother to look at them. “They took someone”, he said: “Someone I loved. Killed him.” He took another swig and remained silent.

As they arrived at his car, Charley was too afraid to protest drunk driving but Amy wouldn't have it. “Fine!”, Peter threw up his arms: “You drive, girl.” And he tossed her the keys. As soon as he was in the car, he was asleep, or at least that's what Charley thought until he started giving directions.

Peter's flat was nearby and it was every bit as dark and strange as the guy himself. Dark in this case meaning black. Black wallpaper and black floors with black furniture. If you looked at the place, you could get the idea that the man himself was a vampire. Every surface was littered with strange artefacts in glass cases and right next to the bedroom there was a safe-room with thick, metal coating.

“Make yourselves at home, dear guests!”, Peter said in a theatrical voice, waving his hands, before he threw himself on a dark green, winged chair, immediately swinging one of his legs over the armrest. After looking around a bit hesitantly, Charley and Amy sat down on the sofa next to him.

“So”, Peter went on: “I suppose you now want to know everything I know about killing vampires and the such?” Charley nodded. “Well”, Peter leaned back a bit: “Holy water and silver harms them, just as in the movies. They can't enter without invitation, which is always nice, although useless if _we_ break into _their_ home. They are fast and strong and you have basically no chance in a direct fight, which is why you want to sneak up on them. Crosses are always good to have, as well as sharp, wooden objects. Forget that mirror thing. Though, I don't know why that would matter. They can see themselves in modern mirrors that are not made with silver. They can't turn into bats and there are no werewolves protecting them. Anything else? Oh yeah!”, Peter got up: “If you want to go in there and fight these fuckers with me, I should show you this!” He went to one of the glass cases and took out a very old fashioned looking stake: “Blessed by some monk. Kill a vampire with this and it's supposed to change his victims back. We might just save your friend, even if he has been turned.”

Charley took it from his hand. Suddenly, he felt a glimmer of hope. “When do we go in?”, he asked. “Well, since there is no way we can beat a vampire in a fight, so no point in training you, why not tomorrow? During the night. That way some of them will be out and we can sneak in more easily, just like you did today.”

“And you have time to sober up”, Amy suggested.

Peter bared his teeth in a wide grin. “Ah, dear, I wouldn't count on that”, he said.

When they were alone again, Amy pointed out to Charley how ridiculous this plan was: Going into a vampire lair with a drunk lunatic who claimed to be a vampire hunter and who couldn't even take two steps in a straight line. But Charley wouldn't listen. All he told her was that if she didn't like the plan, she didn't have to come.

They met in the woods on the next day. Going by his breath, Peter had already consumed a considerable amount of scotch but his eyes looked sharp. He was in full gear, wearing stakes and other weapons in straps across his chest. He had a pistol and a shotgun. “Not to kill them but slow them down.” Also, he had a full arsenal of stuff for them to pick and choose. Amy took a gun and several stakes. Charley dipped his arrows for the crossbow in holy water. “Put some small flasks of holy water in your shoes”, Peter said: “Nobody checks shoes. And take a lighter but don't light anybody on fire yet, we want to save them with the holy stake, remember? I have it, so don't worry.” Charley nodded. Amy looked nervous but certain. Together they advanced on the house.

“You go ahead”, Peter said: “just go in the same way you went last time. Probably the safest route. You didn't get detected then, so we'll probably not get detected now.” That sounded reasonable. They advanced through the yard. Once they had reached the veranda, they climbed up to the first floor. Peter gave them both a leg up and then scrambled after them. After a short struggle, Amy and Charley each grabbed an arm and pulled him up. “I'm fine, I'm fine”, he mumbled, brushing them off.

Through the window they climbed and then down the stairs. There was a whole underground lair and the fact that they had gotten in and out the last time had basically been a miracle. Well, they only had to worry about the way in today.

Charley was in front, then Amy and then Peter, acting as if he wanted to protect their backs against attackers. He didn't trip, even though he swayed dangerously from time to time. They had reached the trap door and Charley pried it open. It was a dark hole. There was another entrance they knew about, the one the vampires took when going down. This was the hatch for future victims.

“Well, no reason to dilly dally”, said Peter. He looked around himself, then into the hole. “Shit, I'm not drunk enough for this!” With a quick motion, he was sitting, his legs dangling into the abyss. He grabbed the floor in front of him and took one last glance at them. “Charley, Amy, if you get down there in the dark, please don't shoot me out of panic.” He winked inexplicably and in the next instant jerked himself forwards so that he was dangling in the hole, only the tips of his fingers holding him, before he let go.

There was a loud thud and a groan. They waited. Nothing.

“I suppose I'm next”, Charley said finally but Amy held him back.

“Let me go first”, she said. _If I don't go first, I will be here alone and I will never be able to get down_, she thougt.

Charley nodded and watched as she sat down in the same fashion as Peter had done. In the next instance, she was dangling and then she was gone. Charley didn't even wait for the sound. He sat down immediately, grabbed the wooden floor and swung down before he could even hesitate. The wood was cold on his fingertips. His feet were dangling. He let go.

“Au!”, he couldn't help himself. The floor was hard, his knees gave way. Next thing he knew, his face was in the dirt.

“Shhht!”, he heard Peter's voice very near his ear, then he was pulled up by a pair of hands. “This way!”, he whispered. At this point, Charley's eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. He saw Peter's angular shape and Amy, a little smaller behind him. Charley followed.

They reached a door and pushed it open. They entered a corridor. Left and right, there were doors, _cells_, Charley thought with little windows. If you wanted to, you could look through them but why would you want to subject yourself to that? They were going to free them all afterwards.

Peter went on, looking neither left nor right. Amy followed. She had the gun ready. Charley took out his crossbow. Peter had no weapon in his hand. He was walking slowly now. Suddenly, he turned right and opened a door. Charley felt strange. How did he know which door to open? “Amy?”, he whispered but she was already following. “Amy!” He rushed forward to get her but it was too late. They had gone through the door and it snapped shut behind them. Suddenly, it was very bright. Charley had to close his eyes. And then, all hell broke loose!

Amy fired even before he could see something. There were people all around them! No, no people: Vampires. Charley wanted to fire his crossbow but he couldn't see properly. Amy was firing in all directions but miraculously she hit neither him nor Peter. Peter! He had to be good at this, right? He was a professional vampire hunter! But Charley could see nothing in his hands, no shotgun, no holy water.

A man was running towards Charley, red eyes and bare fangs. He fired his crossbow and the arrow hit it's target. The man hissed. He looked confused. With a quick movement, he pulled the arrow out. Wasn't this supposed to hurt him more? The arrows were drenched in holy water, where they not? Or were they?

Charley was grabbed from behind and Peter had been right: There was no resisting, no fighting back. The arms were too strong, as if they had been made out of granite. Amy was overpowered too, the gun knocked out of her hand. A tall, white skinned man was holding her. Suddenly, Peter reached for his shotgun. A vampire was approaching him. Not as tall, with long, very slick brown hair, red eyes and a rather pointy, round chin. Peter aimed the barrel directly at his head. But he didn't pull the trigger. The vampire advanced on him. Still, he didn't fire. “Peter!”, Amy shouted but the man didn't turn his head. His eyes were fixed on the vampire, who was coming towards him, whose forehead was now touching the barrel of his shotgun. Still, he didn't shoot.

“Peter, for God's sake!”, Charley cried: “Shoot!” Peter lowered his gun.

The vampire smiled. He looked at Charley, then at Amy. “Oh, you poor things”, he said: “What has he told you? Some tragic story, how the chief vampire killed his boyfriend?” His smile widened, there were little wrinkles around his nose. He took a step forwards, towards Peter, turning his head and looking at him fully. “I am his boyfriend!”

Charley's heart stopped. Coldness spread within him. No. It had been too good! Too much of a coincidence! Why would a vampire hunter just run into them when they needed him most? Why would he instantly help them? Why would he not give them any sort of training? Stupid! He had been so stupid!

Peter smirked. Suddenly, he looked very relaxed. “I can hear that you turning into a vampire hasn't cured you from never shutting the fuck up!”, he said, mocking.

“And I can smell that with me not by your side, you have proceeded to drink yourself to death at an even more excelling rate”, the vampire retorted. They were looking at each other for a great long while and for a split second, Charley expected the man to start a fight, to drive a stake through that vampire's heart.

The vampire grabbed Peter by the neck, pulled him in and kissed him. It was passionate, no doubt and Peter melted against him, grabbing him desperately. Charley stared in shock. That was it. They were dead!

Suddenly, the vampire opened his eyes, in the middle of the kiss and looked at Charley. A cold look that made his blood curl. The Vampire pulled away from Peter who seemed to have only eyes for him and looked at the two vampires who were holding the humans. “Lock them up into the feeding cells”, he said in a calm voice.

Charley couldn't move. He couldn't move, he couldn't resist. Faintly, he realised that Amy was screaming and cursing and hurling any amount of insult at the vampire hunter who had betrayed them. All he himself could do was stare at Peter in utter shock, at the way in which he looked at that murderous beast in front of him with the utmost tenderness and admiration. Charley felt sick.

They were escorted through the corridor through which they had come and shoved together in the same cell. There was only the little glass window in the door. Their hands had been bound together behind their backs with iron shackles. There was no way out.

“Now that that is handled”, Aro said to Peter: “Follow me. Oh”, he paused: “Would you take all of that gear off first? You look ridiculous!”

“Not as ridiculous as you!”, Peter snarked: “Long hair, really? Are you wearing a wig?” He undid the fastenings of the straps around his torso and an arsenal of stakes, his pistol and shotgun fell to the ground. “I'm allowed to leave, right?”, he went on: “That was the deal!”

Aro smiled. He linked their arms and walked with Peter, leading him down another corridor. “I can see that time alone has not improved your intelligence”, he remarked: “It was good of you to let us know about these children who tried to kill us but even you cannot be so naive as to think we would let you go once we had you?”

Peter froze. He wanted to free his arm but it was held in an iron grip. “What are you doing? Where are we going? You dishonest fuck! Where are you leading me?”

Peter's voice grew more and more agitated but Aro didn't seem to mind. “Would you shut up, we are almost there”, he said, opening a door and shoving Peter into the room. Once he stepped inside, he closed the door behind them, turning the key. It was a small room with lots of bookshelves, a desk an armchair and, surprisingly, a bed. “Do you like my quarters?”, Aro asked but Peter was not in the mood.

“Oh, piss off!”, he hissed: “If you want to kill me, just do it!”

“Kill you?”, Aro seemed puzzled: “No, the chief vampire has given me permission to turn you.”

Peter let out a short, bitter laugh. “Oh, don't bother!”, he snapped: “I'd rather die than become one of you lot!”

Aro's brows furrowed. He too seemed angry now. “Don't be such a stubborn ass!”, he said: “I know you can't help it but just this once!”

Peter shook his head. “You're such a self obsessed prick!”, he said: “Don't know why I even bothered trying to rescue you! Never a kind word for me, always rubbish around the flat, never cleaning...”

“It was your flat!”, Aro interrupted.

“Oh, cut the sweet-talk and get on with it!”, Peter said in a demanding tone: “I've still got stuff to do, you know!”

He had hardly finished the sentence, when the vampire shot forward and grabbed him, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Peter embraced him without thinking. The tips of his fingers pressing into the fabric of Aro's clothes, holding, nearly tearing. They were kissing like mad, the superior strength of the vampire, causing Peter to moan in agony as his skin was bruised under his firm grip but he didn't let go, couldn't let go. He needed this! Aro kissed his way down his chin, to his neck. Suddenly, Peter forgot himself, forgot what this was. “I've missed you!”, he whispered: “I've missed you so much!” Then the realisation overcame him, right as Aro sank his teeth into his skin.

Peter's body became stiff. He wanted to resist but he couldn't. He let out a groan as the blood was sucked out of him, as his life left his body. He sank to his knees and Aro followed, still not stopping, relentless, a killer.

“Please!”, Peter begged very quietly now: “Please. Don't! Stop! I... don't want to. Please. Aro.”

The Vampire let go. Peter was very pale now, he was barely awake. His head was spinning. “Look at you”, Aro said from far away: “Oh, how I have missed this! You on your knees, pleading, begging me. You are so pathetic! And so beautiful!” He held Peter's face in his hands, whispering himself now. Slowly, he raised his right wrist and sank his teeth into it, making two punctured holes. Dark, black blood came flowing out. He held his wrist up to Peter's mouth.

With all his strength left, Peter turned his head away, resisted. The vampire looked at him, long and thoughtful. Then he sank his teeth into his own wrist again, filled his mouth with blood and kissed Peter slowly and deeply. He didn't resist. He could taste the blood but he didn't resist. Aro kissed him and that was all that Peter knew.

When he was released, the feeling in his body had changed. He was not quite so weak any more. “Rest”, Aro said: “Just lay your stubborn head on a pillow for a while and when you wake up, you will see the world with new eyes, I promise.” He rose and walked towards the door.

Peter looked after him. “Fuck you!”. He murmured just as Aro closed the door.

Slowly, he tired to get up on his feet but his knees immediately buckled under him. “Fuck!”, he cursed under his breath. His blood was already boiling. The poison inside him was spreading.

“I cannot believe this!”, Amy said for the thousandths time: “How could this happen? How could we be so stupid?” She was pacing in the room while Charley was sitting in a corner. Gathering strength, he told himself, for when someone opened the door. Maybe they could dash out? Maybe they could escape?

“I knew it from the start, he is a drunken, unreliable lunatic!”, Amy cursed: “Rotten, unloyal traitor!” These were not the worst words she had said so far. Actually, as insults went, they were rather nice.

Suddenly, the door opened and they stood face to face with the man himself: Tall, lanky, with dishevelled hair. Before he could even make another move, Amy had hurled herself at him, head-first, knocking him to the ground. Charley was on his feet in no time, sprinting after her. Amy didn't get far. Peter had grabbed her ankle and she stumbled, crashing against the opposite wall. “Wait!”, he hissed but in the next instance, Charley had kicked him in the face. “AAAH! Fuck!”, Peter winced and Charley shot over him and along the corridor, Amy directly behind him. “Wait!”, they heard Peter shout: “The keys!” They didn't turn but suddenly something small hit Charley's head. He froze just for a second to discover a pair of keys on the ground beside him. They must have bounced off his head and onto the floor.

Amy halted beside him. In the next moment, their shackled hands were grabbed from behind, pulling them together, hot breath was in their ears, accompanied by a panting voice. “I didn't double cross you! I double crossed him! I want to turn him back! Kill the chief vampire! Please! Don't run!” Then Peter was gone as he scrambled for the keys on the floor. With a sharp, metallic click, he had released them both.

Charley rubbed at his hands. Amy immediately turned around, furious. “Why didn't you tell us?”, she hissed.

“Shhhh!”, Peter placed a silencing finger on her mouth: “Be quiet! Very good ears, Vampires. Don't want to get caught now! I couldn't tell you or your shock hadn't been genuine. Vampires can sense that sort of thing. We had to get in and this way they won't suspect a thing.”

“You said they killed someone you loved but your boyfriend is alive!”, Amy insisted.

Peter's brows furrowed: “Might as well be dead at this point! Listen, we don't have much time! They have turned me and soon I will be under the control of the chief vampire. Then I will attack you with all the rest. But we still got time! I need you to... Ah!” Peter jumped. “Ah, shit! Oh, fuck, shit!” He jumped from one foot to the other, until he had gotten off his boots. “Silver crosses”, he explained: “Put them in my boots because”

“Nobody ever checks shoes”, Charley completed the sentence.

“Quite right, kid!”

Peter stuck his hand first in his right shoe and retrieved a silver cross, and then in his left one. All the while he was handling them as if they were burning hot and scorching his fingers, which they actually were. One cross, he gave to Amy and the other to Charley. “Still got that holy water?”, he asked and they nodded. “Good! Now one final thing: I'm going to spray you with garlic water. That way, vampires can't sense you. At least, I hope that's what it does! Could be, I was just lucky every time I used it...” He reached into his right boot and got out a very small perfume bottle, spraying at them from all sides, a garlic smelling mist. As soon as he started, he sneezed but for the rest of the procedure, he pulled himself together.

When he was finished, he handed Amy the bottle and put on his right boot, then his left one. “Oh”, he pulled his foot out again and suddenly from out of his boot he produced the holy stake: “Hold onto that for me, will you?”

Charley blinked. “How did that stake fit into that shoe?”, he asked.

Peter straightened himself after firmly placing his feet on the ground, both of them again clad in tall black boots. “Uncomfortably”, he answered: “Let's go.”

They were stalking along the corridor again and Charley had a strange sense of déjà-vu. Peter was walking at the front again. He wasn't swaying. His feet were steady on the ground, which for some reason made Charley uncomfortable. Might this already be a sign of him turning into a vampire? Peter was leading them through a labyrinth of corridors, sometimes pausing, sometimes moving rapidly, Amy and Charley always close on his heels. Then, in front of a door, he halted. “This will be it soon!”, he whispered so quietly, they could almost not hear him. “Soon we will come to a door. I will give you the signal”, he closed his fist to show: “Then you will go left, right around the corner and right again. That is the second entrance to the main hall. I will go in and distract them. Make a loud noise or something. You sneak in and kill the chief. Job done. Then we go home and, well, whatever you two want to do together.” Charley nodded. He didn't have the energy to look annoyed. They moved on and sure enough, they reached a door. Peter held up his hand and made a fist. Charley and Amy moved to the left. After a short pause, Peter opened the door.

They were all sitting at a long banquet table, celebrating their victory over the long detested vampire hunter that they had been after for years. Well, if they were celebrating in his honour, he might as well join them!

Hello everybody!”, Peter said with a wide grin that had absolutely no joy in it. His eyes were cold and piercing. “Mind if I join you?”

There were six of them, all jumping to their feet, all except the chief vampire, Jerry, or at least that's how he had introduced himself in this neighbourhood. “Peter Vincent!”, he said with a smile: “Why don't you sit down with us? Soon we won't be enemies any more. Why quarrel in these last few minutes of your human life?”

“Oh, I am not here to quarrel!”, Peter promised and he reached into his left boot, pulling out a wooden stake. “I am here to kill as many of you as possible before I loose control over myself!” In a quick dash, he sprinted towards the table and hurled it over in one swift motion. The strength in his body already that of ten grown men. It was loud and messy and all the vampires dashed for him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a door opening and immediately, he began dashing about himself, trying to get as much attention as possible.

“You said, he was contained”, Jerry said to Aro in a disapproving tone that lacked any real distress.

The muscles around Aro's jaw tensed. “I tough he was”, he admitted: “But he's always been a stubborn and most of all stupid person.” His head snapped around, fixing Peter with his piercing gaze who was slashing at several vampires around him who did not quite dare to approach him. Charley was in the room. He had the stake, he was half way there!

“Would you just drop it, Peter?”, Aro asked in an annoyed tone: “We all know your transformation is imminent. Don't make me kill you out of your own stupidity!”

“Kill me?”, Peter taunted: “You couldn't! You wouldn't! I mean too much to you!”

Aro took a few steps towards him. His face was a mask, his glance cold. “You mean nothing to me!”, he said casually: “And your death will mean nothing either. Just pointless.”

“Then why did you turn me?”, Peter demanded: “Why not just kill me? Huh? If you really don't care?”

“I guess, I was being sentimental, but not any more. You are useless, Peter, always have been!”

Aro had reached him. He stretched out his right hand and grasped the stake in Peter's hand. In fact, he grasped his whole hand, encompassing his fingers with his own. Slowly, he turned the stake around, pointing the sharp end directly at Peter's heart. Peter looked at him. He didn't even look at the stake, he didn't resist, as Aro pushed it towards him, slowly, as if he was daring him to resist, to react in any way. “I loved you!”, Peter said because it was the truth and because he wanted to. His expression was open and vulnerable: “I loved the human you were!”

There was a terrible sound as wood was driven into flesh, the stake going through bones and muscle, directly into the heart. Jerry screamed! Charley had reached him and without much hesitation had driven the wood and iron straight in, through his back. Jerry recoiled and spun around, his face a hideous grimace. He tried to grasp Charley but the boy jumped back, out of reach. Jerry fell. All the vampires around him fell to the floor, including Peter. They squirmed and screamed as if they were burning. And Jerry was truly burning, black fog emanating from him and from all the vampires around him, getting sucked into his body and then released in one final explosion. Then, Jerry was gone.

Charley breathed heavily. He stared at Amy who was right behind him in the doorway. The people in the room had stopped screaming. Suddenly, they found Ed and dashed towards him, making sure he was okay.

Aro came to his senses quicker than Peter. He was still holding his hand. The stake had fallen out of their grasp as they had clung to each other in this moment of pain. With a swift movement, Aro jerked Peter towards himself and pulled him in for a hug. “You idiot! You complete and utter moron!”, he whispered, his voice full of fondness and disbelieve: “You risked your life for me! You risked everything! Just to get me back! And you love me! You love me!”

“yeah...”, Peter mumbled but he was grinning from ear to ear: “Don't let that get to your head. You're still a pain in the ass, really...”

Aro laughed, sweet and genuine. His eyes were not red any more, they were blue and sparkling and his skin wasn't paper white, it was rosy.

He squeezed Peter very tightly and then he kissed him. It was nothing like the kisses before! It was soft and sincere. “Do I also have to say it now?”, Aro asked finally and Peter shrugged.

“Only if you want to. I mean, I already know how you feel about me.” Aro raised his brows. “You need me, can't live without me”, Peter continued: “Turn into a total ass as soon as you are out of spitting distance of me.”

Aro shook his head. “You self absorbed, arrogant prick!”, he said with a smile: “I love you! There, you have it!”

Peter laughed and in the next instance they were kissing again. They didn't mind lying on the floor. Actually, it was quite nice. Until, a few disruptive voices forced them to detach themselves from one another.

“Um, guys...”, Amy said: “I think we should get out of this dungeon.”

Peter scrambled back onto his feet and Aro followed him. “You are quite right, dear!”, the former said: “Oh, and by the way: Meet my boyfriend, Aro! He's a piece of shit but he belongs to me! Aro, these are Amy, Charley and Ed, I presume?”

The teenagers looked at Aro awkwardly, not knowing what to do with this introduction but then the man himself stretched out his hand. “Don't listen to him, he is being over dramatic”, he said: “Pleasure to meet you! Of course, Ed, I already know but not in human form, so, hello.” They all shook hands.

“Alright, let's get out of this shithole!”, Peter suggested, looking around himself and they all agreed to the notion.

Two days later, Charley and Amy found themselves back in Peter's flat. They had been invited. Nevertheless, their host was only wearing a black, silky dressing gown and that very loosely. He was also wearing black briefs but you wanted to keep your focus on the dressing gown.

“Aro, get your wrinkly ass over here, we got guests!”, Peter shouted as soon as he had welcomed them both with a hug that was, for the benefit of everyone only executed with one of his arms.

A moment later, Aro appeared, now with short hair but still clad all in black. “You know”, he said to Peter: “Since you have spend one year moping around without me, drinking and doing nothing whatsoever and since I have spend that time as a vampire and have technicality not aged, I am now technically only one year older than you.”

“Still older”, Peter remarked.

Aro rolled his eyes but only slightly and greeted Charley and Amy with a more pleasant hug. He shot a look back at his boyfriend. “Really, how lazy are you?”, he snapped: “Get dressed!”

“Oh, fuck off! I'm sure they don't mind!”, Peter said dismissive.

“I am sure they do!”

Peter mumbled something unintelligible as he walked past Aro to get to his dresser. While pushing past him, he let one hand trace around his waist pulling him in for almost a hug. Right before he left the room he declared: “Sorry for the mess! Aro is a terrible boyfriend and never cleans up.”

“It's your flat!”, Aro protested but Peter had already left the room.

Aro turned back to his guests. “We're planning on getting married, can you believe that?”, he asked in an exasperated voice: “I don't know what I was thinking!”

Amy and Charley immediately burst into smiles. “Congratulations!”, Amy exclaimed.

“I'm sure it will be great!”, Charley assured him.

“Yeah, probably!”, Aro agreed: “I mean, there isn't much that could drive us apart after all we've been through. Or so I think.”

Peter re-entered the room, wearing tight jeans and a shirt form an obscure metal band. “How about you two?”, he asked pointing at Charley and Amy: “You officially together? I never asked.”

“Yes!”, Charley said with a smile and Amy added: “Although not as officially as you two are going to be.”

Peter raised his brows. “You told them?” He looked disapproving.

“Well, I figured, I had to, since we wanted to invite them”, Aro remarked.

Peter shook his head. “Fine!”, he said and then, pointing at the two guests he added: “But it's no sentimental bullshit! No dresses or suits! And no crying! I hate sentimentality!”

A view months later, when they were gathered at the registry office, all clad in jeans and shirts, a small party of friends and only one or two family members on each side, Peter was the first one to have tears in his eyes. But Aro was kind enough not to tell him. After all, this was a moment in which he didn't want to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why :D After seeing [this post](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/187099636771) on tumblr, I coudn't stop thinking about a vampire/vampire hunter AU. So, credit to [julielilac](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/) for the inspiration!  
  
Thank you to [AccroV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV) for proofreading and commenting! You are the only reason this went from an idea in my head to a written text :)  



End file.
